Sugar Cube
by GamerFTW
Summary: "She didn't know him, never seen him before in her life. But she had the sudden and immense urge to bite him. Right in the neck." Bubbline oneshot.


**Ayyyyyyyyyyy! So I read this post on tumblr ages ago about this theory that vampires like milk because it's makeup is similar to blood and this girl didn't realise it wasn't normal to sleep upside down and stuff like that so naturally I made it into a Bubbline oneshot. Because that's what I do apparently. I might write something to follow this but for now it's a oneshot. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was unbearable. She tossed and turned for over an hour before giving in, the pain becoming too much to bear. She stumbled out of bed, not even bothering to look at the clock. Going into her bathroom, she hit the light switch and cringed. Too bright.

Leaning on the sink she opened her mouth wide, trying to get a good look at her teeth in the mirror. They were all there. Pearly white and perfectly straight from two painful years of orthodontic work. But her teeth weren't what she was looking for. Well they were, but two in particular that were causing her so much grief.

Her canines, one on each side, were getting bigger. She was sure of it. Each night she'd fall asleep and be woken up with this pain from those two teeth. And each time she got up and stumbled into the bathroom to look at them she'd see them grow that little bit closer to her bottom teeth.

To say she was worried was an understatement. It wasn't normal. She knew that. Most people's teeth stop doing things when they were kids. But she couldn't say it to anyone. It was too abnormal. So instead she put up with the pain until it subsided enough for her to get a little more sleep.

As she walked downstairs towards the kitchen she thought about her teeth. Why did it only happen at night? They were fine during the day. She could eat and drink whatever she liked and feel nothing. Grabbing the milk carton from the shelf, she brought it to her mouth and drank not even bothering to get a glass.

Not that she needed one. The carton was empty by the time she lowered it from her face. She hadn't realised she was that thirsty. And the funny thing was she still wasn't satisfied. She really wanted more milk. But that was all there had been in the house.

Before she knew what she was doing she had grabbed her purse and car keys (to her dad's car but she was just going to the 7/11 down the street so he'd never know) and was out the door. The road was empty which was acceptable given the time. Pulling up beside the only other car in the lot, a rusted blue pick-up, she hopped out onto the dusty asphalt. She was in her pjs and slippers but she was positive the store clerk wouldn't notice or care given it was after 3 a.m. Chances are he'd seen weirder.

She decided to get two cartons in case there was a repeat of her sudden craving and her father didn't have any milk for his morning coffee. She did not need that headache tomorrow.

As she walked back towards the front of the store where the cashier was she passed the only other customer in the place; an older man wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. He was tall, taller than her and had a thick mane of black hair. She didn't know him, never seen him before in her life. But she had the sudden and immense urge to bite him. Right in the neck.

Time slowed, to the point where she could hear her heart beat. Or maybe it was his, calling out to her, telling her to just do it. Bite him. Imagine how great it would feel.

"Yo? You in there?"

The voice of the cashier completely broke her trance. It was good too since she was genuinely about to maul the stranger on aisle three. Mumbling a reply, she fumbled with her purse before shoving some bills into his hand and walking back to her car quickly.

Once there, she tried to calm herself. What was that in there? Does this happen to other people? Is it normal to daydream about ripping out a man's throat? Her hands were shaking slightly. Not surprising. She took the drive home a little slower trying simultaneously to think about what had happened and not think about it.

She finished off another carton of milk as she sat on the sofa. The pain in her mouth had lessened since her trip to the store and back. She decided to sleep. Going now would give her a good three hours before she had to get up for school. And a good four hours if she decided to go in late to class.

She was late for class. Not that she minded. It was math. Bonnie would help her with whatever she missed. Perks of dating a brainlord. It was hard to concentrate on anything. She was currently in Spanish… or maybe it was English. She looked at the board to see it was, in fact, History. Her mind was preoccupied with what had happened last night.

The bell finally rang and she walked to her locker in some sort of a trance, playing through the scene in her head over and over. She wasn't an obsessive person so this was new. There were literally two things she constantly thought about; music and her girlfriend. Having something else invading her mind was… annoying.

"Hey. I didn't see you in math. Are you okay?"

Speaking of her girlfriend. She turned to look at her, a small smile creeping onto her face. She had that effect on people. Or maybe it was just Marcy, but she couldn't understand how anyone could look at this beautiful person and not want to smile.

She was leaning lightly against the locker beside Marcy's, arms folded across her chest where she held some of her books. She was wearing jeans and, of course, a pink jumper because she always had to wear something pink. She was preppy and ridiculous and the exact opposite of Marceline herself but she was one hundred percent sure that's why they were together.

Her strawberry blonde hair was down today, curls framing her face. Freckles dotted her slightly tanned face that usually held a smile although right now was frowning in concern. Her blue eyes stared right back into Marceline's brown ones as if staring into her soul as she waited for an answer.

"Yeah. I just… had a rough night. Couldn't sleep." She rubbed her face with her palm before shooting Bonnie a tired smile. Her thoughts of the previous night moved slowly from her mind as she focused more and more on the girl in front of her.

"Oh… that sucks. You should've called me."

She laughed slightly. "It was like three a.m. I was fine. I got some sleep eventually. Stop worrying." She stroked Bonnie's cheek lightly, eliciting a giggle that melted her heart.

"So… wanna come over tonight? We, uh, have the house to ourselves." She caught the connotation and blushed.

"Uh, yeah." She scratched the back of her neck. "Sounds… fun." A smirk caused an even deeper blush on Bonnibel's face. She smacked her playfully on the arm before walking to class. The day went pretty quickly afterward that. All she could think about was her girlfriend, a nice change to her previous thoughts of the day.

It wasn't until much later, when she was with Bonnie, that they would resurface. Because they had to resurface at a time like this. A time when she wanted, needed all her attention to be on her girlfriend.

Down to nothing but their underwear, their clothes were thrown around the room. Marceline lay on the bed with Bonnie under her. She had more experience and this was Bonnie's first time. It had to be special.

She kissed her feverishly as she straddled her hip getting into a more comfortable position. One hand leaned into the pillow beside her girlfriends head, supporting her weight as the other ran slowly up and down Bonnie's bare stomach. Occasionally coming close to the hem of her underwear but not daring to venture further. Not yet.

She felt arms wrap around her neck pulling her down closer, deeper into those lips. She moved then, trailing kisses along her jawline and down to her neck. She could feel Bonnie squirm beneath her, hear her moan once she hit a particularly sensitive spot and decided she liked that reaction. So she stayed there.

And that was when it happened. Everything went distant; she couldn't really hear Bonnie moan anymore, the sound being replaced with the sound of a racing heartbeat. The urge to bite was back only this time it was ten times stronger than before. A smell, a sweet smell, Bonnie's smell filled her nose. It was divine. She had to have more. She needed to taste it.

So she did. She allowed the urge to take over and sank her overgrown canines into the spot she had been kissing not two seconds previous. Right into her girlfriend's jugular vein.

She didn't drink for long, a loud gasping cry from Bonnie bringing her back to her senses pretty quick. She practically jumped off her and scooted down to the very bottom of the bed. It was as far away from Bonnie as she could get before collapsing in a heap.

Bonnie sat up panting, a hand placed across where Marcy had bitten. Every couple of seconds she'd take it away and put it back again, checking for blood. But there wasn't any. Just two holes, both smaller than a nickel, placed side by side. The wound was dry.

She was surprisingly coherent and couldn't help but question just how much blood she'd lost. Because that's how Bonnie's mind worked. She'd just been bitten by her girlfriend, during sex of all times, and she wanted to know the scientific side of what happened.

What had happened? She remembers Marceline kissing her neck, and it feeling amazing, and then there was this shocking pain… was it pain? Maybe, but not like any pain she'd felt before. Not a bad pain. Just different. Like-

"Bonnie…" She heard, coming from the other end of the bed. The voice cracked. It was small, vulnerable even. The only reason she knew it belonged to her girlfriend was because… well who else would she be sitting on her bed half naked with?

She moved slowly, very slowly down towards her. She had her knees pulled into her chest and her head tucked down away from Bonnie. She was noticeably shaking, something Bonnie couldn't help but find interesting. Probably shock.

"Marcy… Marcy sweetie… it's me. Look at me." Her voice was soft and quiet. She needed to make her feel safe. Plus there was a chance Marcy would run. She couldn't have her girlfriend fleeing her house in her underwear. Slowly she placed her hand on her shoulder. They both jumped slightly; Bonnie from the coldness of Marcy's skin and Marcy just from the contact. She was happy to see Marcy didn't move away, instead raising her head to look at the other girl.

Her face was frightened; eyes wide, brows furrowed, mouth agape slightly. There was blood on her chin and tears in her eyes and it broke Bonnie's heart to see her so… broken.

"I… I don't… I'm sorry-"

"Shh. It's okay Marcy. It's okay." She leaned in and kissed the other girls forehead. Maybe that was a mistake considering she had just bitten her in the neck, but she felt she needed to do it. As if it would tell Marcy just how okay everything was going to be. Maybe it would.

Because that was what Bonnie needed Marceline to know. That no matter what was happening to her and no matter how intriguing Bonnie felt it was, the most important thing Marcy needed to know was that Bonnie was there for her. There with her.

She wasn't afraid of her, and maybe that too was a mistake, but this was Marceline. The girl she'd known for years. The girl who coached her through her emotional breakdowns on a weekly basis. The girl she loved and would continue to love, neck biting or not.

She wiped away the tears from Marcy's face before taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. "You're going to be okay Marcy. I promise." She looked into those terrified eyes and couldn't help wonder if those words were true.

They had to be. They just had to.


End file.
